


X-Men oneshots

by kaydenhall0220



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydenhall0220/pseuds/kaydenhall0220
Summary: Prompt: "Were you ever going to tell me?"





	X-Men oneshots

Prompt: "Were you ever going to tell me?" 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Charles questioned. Elodie shook her head, ashamed of the decision she had made. She never planned to tell Charles about the power she recieved from the reality stone, but she didn't plan to be thrown into a different reality. 

She wasn't meant to be there. The X-Men weren't her family, the Avengers were. But the Avengers were dead, so was the rest of the planet. Her reality was gone. 

"I'll go, I've caused more trouble than I'm worth." Elodie stated, turning to walk out of Charles' office.   
"No… Please don't." Charles' voice wavered as he walked up to her. "I can't lose another person I love because I push them away."


End file.
